


Gaudy Pink and Gold

by gloria_art (gloria_scott)



Category: Mary Mary - SJ Tucker (Song)
Genre: Art, Gen, Wrapping Paper Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_art
Summary: Sun sinks below the ground, gaudy pink and gold...





	Gaudy Pink and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



 

 

Materials: gesso and oils on canvas board; touched up in Photoshop

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the imagery you chose for the Wrapping Paper Challenge! Happy Yuletide!!


End file.
